Lichen
The war is over, IceWings have returned to the comfort of their homes. Except those who saw the war as a way to escape the oppressive environment.... Lichen's mother didn't want her son to live in that kind of place. She wanted him to play in the sun and fun like the other tribes! And Lichen did get to grow up, rolling in mud, turning over stones for bugs.... Shiver thought it was perfect! But she never expected he'd actually take interest in the kingdom again. Lichen's heard stories about the IceWing, how powerful they are as a tribe, full of magical dragons! He wants to be a prince, sitting on the throne with the power of magical IceWings supporting him! Why wouldn't he want to see the tribe he came from? The fields of ice and snow? The powerful dragons that would admire his intelligence and strength! Well... I guess there wouldn't be as many little creatures up there! Lichen belongs to Enigma! Please don't use him without my permission. He's been long revamped from one of my first OCs so he's very important to me! :Appearance *leans towards looking like an icewing, with a mane and angular features *rather than spikey like an icicle, he looks more woooodish, like tree branches and bark *their mane is full of clovey looking things though, as if he's always got plants in his hair. *their mane is also a long longer than other icewings. it kind of trails down his back like a cape of frosty leaf cloves and down *his face is long but obviously stumpy and squishy like a dragonets *like a leafwing, he has "ears" but his ears look more like feathery antenna *only one horn, has a little forehead horn though because hehe rhino *mantis wings!! almost always has them covered up though *coloration is similar to before, looks like dirty ice!! sparkly greens and whites reflecting through the browns and greens in his scales *he's like a dog though that grows WAY TOO FAST for their dumb puppy brains so they think they're still a tiney little puppy who gets to cry when you step on it, but its actually three feet tall and still wants to eat your hands all my information is probably a little contradicting but like, the design is loose aside from some important details *he has double eyes?? basically like two fused eyes on either side of his head *one horn!! and another on his forehead but hte point is he's got the one *big clunky boy *he's draped in fur!! like those mop-looking dogs!! the fur looks like little clovers, but the point is he's furry and it covers his wings. *his ears look like feathers! :Personality loves other people and really curious about them, but thinks icewings would want him to be bold and strong, so he likes to fantasize he's the icewing prince! he's not, but its fun to pretend! he tries to act mean and confident, and doesn't really know how to show off his confidence and spunk correctly. he ACTS like he knows everything but not in a charming way. he's growing to be a bit snobbish and rude, but it doesn't have to be like that! he'll have friends who encourage him to confident in a more friendly way :D :Talents not very strong ice breath but he's super good at climbing and exploring! he feels at home crawling around in the dirt and mud and loves playing!! but he wont tell that to anyone else if thats not cool! :History UHH never lived in the ice kigndom. grew up in possibility with mindfreer i think! he loved him a whole bunch and then they were like "yo look its JACKSON" because jackson eventually moves in. lichen was really curious about how all the tribes lived, never living in a kingdom himself. something something, his mom was SHIVER and i miss shiver, so im bringing back shiver! shiver wanted to put the icewing kingdom behind her and have a nice calm life with her son! it was nice, but he was just SO curious on having an icewing's approval that he started acting up and being MEAN!!! but it was just simple stuff like being slightly insensitive, but he was always very apologetic and sweet. he's very bad at being mean. eventually mindfreer moves off with strifegazer becAUSE IM BRINGING THEM BACK TOO, and jackson and lichen zoom off to meet with him and meet the CREW :Relationships ::Family :Shiver - MOM momther ::Allies :Mindfreer - title brovfer hehehe :Jackson - title kinda brovfer! :Enigma - title little lass :Tupelo - title friendly friend :Citrine - title SNAZZY >:0 :Axolotl - title friend :D :Rosada - title oh man :Gallery A Susie and a Ralsei.png|by Verglas!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehehe this lad will be the mightiest of princes with his cool lizard friend File:54DFCADF-71D8-40F0-9825-61CF13C347F7.png|OUTDATED REF but i’m keeping as a wing reference!! he can also still have glitter, i just forgot that Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Hybrids Category:LeafWings Category:LGBT+